Trophys and flowers
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: Chad's really hating himself right now... Why did he have to be a stupid idiot? One-shot.


**Happy Singles Awareness Day. (: Well it's tomorrow but whatever. Haha.**

* * *

Sonny sighed this is not how she wanted to spend her first Valentine's Day in Hollywood. She glanced around the So Random's normal lunch table and noted it was extremely empty. Considering she was the only one sitting there. She looked around at the room that seemed to be mocking her.

She absolutely hated being alone like this. Zora found someone to spend the day with. Zora! And she's only thirteen.

Sonny glanced over at the Fall's table and noticed that the blonde haired blue eyed teen that she now calls ex was missing from the table. She wondered what he was doing and if he was spending his holiday with someone else.

Losing her appetite she got up and threw out her heart shaped sandwich Brenda, the lunch lady gave her. She felt like everyone was mocking her. As if they were saying look what we have and you don't.

Lucy, her best friend from back home in Wisconsin even had a boyfriend now. Sonny would know. She had her phone and flitter and facebook spammed by Lucy telling her. She was starting to hate this holiday.

Heading out into the hall she didn't say a single thing to a couple of people who asked how her day was going. They figured it out by the depressing look on her face.

She didn't even notice that someone had knocked her down until she felt a pair of hands grip her waist and landing on the person.

"Sorry." She heard.

Then she realized it was him.

Was he apologizing for everything or just the fall?

She shrugged and stood back up. "Sonny?" He asked looking at her concerned. She hadn't said a word all day.

Truth be told she wasn't sure if she would say a word today.

"Sonny… come on say something…" He begged softly as he followed her to her lot. But once they reached there he stopped in the threshold.

"Go away." She muttered before going down the hall and away from him.

Chad wouldn't go into the Random's lot anymore. Not after the break-up. He knew they all hated him for breaking Sonny's heart. He even hated himself that he broke her heart. He was selfish and stupid. He really didn't deserve her time or feelings.

So he turned and walked away. Glancing back only once in hopes she might have came back. Groaning when he realized that, she would most likely never speak to him again. He headed down the hall towards the café that had been turned entirely pink and red for the day. He stopped short and stared at the room. He didn't want to be in there.

He didn't want to be here at all.

All he wanted was Sonny wrapped up in his arms telling her how much he cared for her. But his own stupidity ruined that. Sighing he turned and head away from the café.

He almost didn't realize that he had ran into Tawni until she turned to shout at him. "YOU IDIOT! Watch where you're walking!" She snapped. He muttered sorry before side stepping around her.

"Chad…?" She said quietly unsure why he had suddenly apologized. "What's wrong?" She asked noting how he didn't seem to be his normal arrogant self. He hadn't been for a while.

Chad turned at looked at Tawni. Despite the fact they were on different shows… Shows that hated each other he still felt as if they were still friends like when they were younger. "Nothing's wrong Blondie." He muttered.

"You miss her."

"No… Yes…"

"Go talk to her."

"It's not that simple Tawni. I won't even go on you lot anymore. Plus she won't talk to me. She told me to go away." Chad said suddenly angry with himself. "Why was I such an idiot? Why?" He muttered

"Because you still felt like the old you. Clearly you changed thought… You're beating yourself up over it." Tawni shrugged.

"Send her flowers or something. With a single word note." Tawni suggested before walking off.

Chad sometimes wondered whether Tawni was always this smart and chose to be ditzy or was ditzy with smart spells. But deciding she was right Chad instantly set a plan in action. He pulled out his phone and quickly made his way back to his dressing room. He smiled thinking of his plan.

He hoped that if it worked that Sonny would at least talk to him again. Or even take him back. But he had a feeling the second one might not ever happen and he was okay with knowing that for some reason.

He called the florist personally and asked for a couple dozen assorted flowers before calling the shop that creates the awards from the Tween Choice Awards. He had asked them to change the inscription on it.

Then he waited and waited and waited until finally the So Random cast had to be called out for their show. Chad snuck into the girl's dressing room. He placed the trophy on Sonny's vanity then placed a dozen or so flowers in the top of the award. He then stole some of her paper and left two notes. One he stuck on the mirror the other he placed in front of the trophy and flowers. He smiled sadly before going out Sonny's door and then headed home.

He'd have to hope she'd either come or call him and tell him how much of a stupid jerk he was and she'd never speak to him again.

Sonny groaned as Tawni and Nico made mushy noises at each other. She was glad that they were together but she was sick and tired of the love going around. She glared slightly at the wall behind the pair before turning and heading into the dressing room. She at first didn't see the trophy or the flowers until she changed into a pair of comfortable sweats and a tee shirt.

Glaring at the trophy as she got near it she reached out and almost crumpled the note in her hand. But decided to see what it said.

_Sonny,_

_Read the inscription._

_-C_

It said. Sonny looked at the not confused before bending over to read the inscription on the trophy.

_Best Show: Mackenzie Falls._

Had been crossed out. And

_Best Show of All time: So Random._

Had replaced what it sat in the Mackenzie Falls spot. Sonny looked surprised before looking at the flower that had been arranged in the top. She noticed there wasn't a single pink or red color flower in the bunch. Then she noticed the letter tapped to her mirror.

Pulling it off she read over it.

_Sonny,_

_I'm a selfish idiot who doesn't deserve your time… But I had to tell you._

_I'm sorry for everything. If I could go back in time and fix this I would. Then maybe we'd still be together? Maybe…_

_But I also wanted to ask if you'd speak to me again… You told me to go away earlier and I get it. I'm most likely never going to be your favorite person in the world again… I'm not my favorite person either…_

_But please tell me… Also… If anything… Swing by my apartment tonight or just call. I want to hear you answer. Even if it means I've lost you for forever. Because I came to terms with myself and I know I'll be crushed but okay if you don't want to speak to me._

_Chad, winner of the worst ex-boyfriend on the face of the planet._

Sonny let a watery laugh out when she read the last sentence on the page. "You're not the worse…" She mumbled before picking a single flower out of the award. She fastened it in her hair with a couple bobby pins and pulled the rest of the flowers from the award. She then grabbed her bag and keys and headed for her car.

Unsure if she would go over or not. She read the note over again. He said apartment not house… Did he mean that little flat he owned that was on the other side of town instead of the large house that he was living in when they had been dating?

Deciding it was for the better she put the car in reverse and backed out of her spot before putting it in drive and heading towards his apartment. She needed closure. Or at least that's what she thinks she needed.

Pulling up to his apartment building she spotted him hanging around the side of the building. She looked curiously until she realized what he was doing.

"Those are going to kill you." She muttered taking the cigarette away from him. He smiled at her.

"I figured as much."

"Why did you wanna talk Chad?"

"I'm guessing you saw the trophy and the letters?" He said dumbly. Clearly she had if she was wearing one of the flowers and was holding the sheet of paper he used earlier.

Sonny rolled her eyes but nodded. "Yeah."

His posture and voice suddenly changed from light hearted to serious. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I screwed everything up."

Sonny stood confused.

"and I understand if we can't be anything like we were before… But at least can we be friends?" He said softly unsure if his voice would actually hold back from cracking. He hated being this emotional but that's what Sonny did to him.

She made him feel feelings he never had before.

Sonny looked shocked at him. Was her seriously on the verge of crying or was she imaging things?

"But… If you don't want me in your life. I understand. I mean I can't just disappear all together but we can stop speaking and stuff unless necessary." He added scared to death of her answer.

Sonny smiled before dropping the cigarette she had pulled from Chad on the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I couldn't handle if you stopped speaking to me." She whispered tightening her hold around his neck.

"You mean too much to me." He whispered. "I hate myself for being such a selfish idiot…" He said as Sonny pulled back and relaxed her arms but kept them around his neck. "I want you to be able to trust me again… I also want us back… But… I have a feeling it might not ever happen…" He said.

"Chad… you do know I do love you… Right?" Sonny whispered unsure how he'd take it. Chad's eyes lit up for a second before he nodded.

"But."

"But I can't just let you back in so easily… The trophy and the flowers. Yes they were sweet and thoughtful but I can't just let myself trust you like I did before… At least not right now…" She said letting her hands slide down his chest and finally down to her sides.

Chad nodded almost robotically. She smiled sadly. "Maybe friends is the way to go… at least until we figure ourselves out." Sonny asked looking shyly at him. He nodded again before sighing.

"I guess you right. I'm sorry." He said again. Sonny smiled at him before leaning closer to him.

"Chad…" She murmured before pressing a soft and sweet peck to his lips. "One day." She whispered when she pulled away from him.

"Go home… You mom is probably going to send a search party soon." He muttered giving her a soft smile back.

Grinning as she thought of how paranoid her mom gets she nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow." Chad nodded before walking with her to her car. "I'm sorry." He said again.

Sonny almost wanted to punch him in the mouth for saying it again but she couldn't. She didn't resort to physical violence. "Stop. Stop saying you're sorry. I get it." She said rolling her eyes as she started the engine.

"Right… Forgive me?" He said smirking at her.

"I hate you." Sonny glared at him playfully.

"Hate you to." He murmured before leaning into her car and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you at the studio." He said before pulling away from her and her car. He gave the hood a pat as she put it in drive and headed out of his apartment's parking lot.

When Sonny got home she couldn't help but laugh as she realized how right Chad was her mother was organizing a search party in their living room with her stuffed animals. "Mom?" Sonny asked smiling as she came in the apartment. She was holding the two dozen flowers Chad had given her in her arms.

"SONNY! Oh gosh sweet I was so worried you didn't call or anything. Are you alright?" Connie asked looking frazzled.

"I'm fine… actually I'm feeling a lot better than earlier."

"Where did you get those?" Connie asked noticing the flowers in her daughter's arms.

"Chad…"

"Aren't you guys broken up?"

"Yeah… But I stopped talking to him when we broke up…You know how depressed I've been lately…?"

"Of course… It's scaring me…"

Sonny gave her mom a weak smile before heading into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. "Well… Something must have clicked in his head… He kept saying he was sorry… and that he understands if I don't ever want to talk to him again…"

"Sonny…"

"I told him I forgave him a long time ago… I was just still hurting. He asked if we can't be couple that we could at least be friends… And if we can't be friends he'd be alright."

"Wow."

"I know right? I told him I don't think I couldn't stand to be without him in my life. So I told him for right now we are only friends and he agreed friends were for the better." Sonny said reflecting on the night's previous conversation she had with him.

"And he said even if we can't go back to being a couple he'd still be happy just to have me in his life…It was really sweet of him…" Sonny added as her mother processed the information.

"Wow… That boy really seems to be into you…"

"Mom…"

"I mean it Sonny! The boy spent how long to speak to you and then on the one day of the year that couples are suppose to be all mushy he asks you to talk to him and then gives you two dozen flowers! He must really really like you." Connie lectured.

Sonny rolled her eyes before kissing her mother's cheek. "I'm going to bed."

"Night sweetie."

"Night mom."

Sonny smiled as she unfastened the flower from her hair and placed it on her nightstand. Deciding she needed to say goodnight to someone else she pulled her phone out.

'_Good night. Thank you for the flowers. Xox Sonny._'

She texted Chad.

Almost ten seconds later she got a reply.

'_night…. And only would I get them for you. Ily Chad._'

Sonny looked at the text shocked.

Quickly dialing his number she almost freaked out when he answered.

"You love me?" She said in a high voice.

"Yes."

"Sonny?"

"Hello?"

"Sonny… Are you there… Hello?"

"Sorry… I was kinda blanked out…"

"It's alright. I just had realized I never said I love you back when you said it to me in the alley earlier…"

"Oh… okay..." Sonny smiled. "I need to go…"

"Me to…"

"Good night."

"Night."

CLICK!

Sonny screamed loudly and started to dance around her room. She felt like an idiot for realizing she wasn't dating him anymore but he still loved her.

Connie rushed to her room looking in with a alarmed and surprised face. "Sonny?"

"He loves me."

"What are you talking about?"

Sonny quickly pulled up the message Chad sent her."Read the last sentence."

"I L Y Chad… So?"

Sonny looked at her mom. "SO! ILY Stands for I love you. I had to call and make sure I wasn't mental or something." Sonny said.

"Oh sweetie…" Connie shook her head but smiled. "Good night."

"Night mom!" Sonny said excitedly.

The next morning when she got to her dressing room on her vanity next to the award show trophy sat a strawberries and crème frappuccino. She smiled and grabbed it before heading over to the Falls lot.

Seeing Chad trying to make his way to the lot without being seen. Only made her trip a lot easier and quicker. She snuck up behind him. "Why are you taking the long way?"

She almost dropped the drink that she had in her hand when he jumped and cursed several times before spinning around to face her.

"You suck."

"That's what he said."

"Ew."

"You walked into that one."

"Shut up."

"Is this from you?"

"No. I just like taking the long way out of your lot when you aren't here." Chad said sarcastically before nodding yes.

"Good. At least I know you won't try to poison me…" Sonny smiled before taking a sip. "Yum!"

"Someone tried poisoning you once?"

"Well no… but who knows someone might want to…"

"I can't see anyone wanting to… Your way to happy and nice to be poisoned…"

"How sweet of you. I need to go…"

"Me to…"

"Bye…?"

"I'll see you at lunch."

"Kay"

Sonny smiled as she head back inside her lot while Chad crossed over to his.

That's when Sonny realized that everything is going to be alright.

She headed back to her dressing room and smiled when she saw another note.

_' You really are something else you know…_

_By the way… Happy Valentine's day. I forgot to tell you last night.'_

_

* * *

_

**Okayyy… I don't knowwwww where all this awesome story inspiration is coming from but I seriously like it. Now please do note I haven't watched the episode where they break up or the one after it… So technically for me they are still together. ;D**

**Anywaysss.. I pictured the trophy as one that looks kinda like a medium sized trophy with a hollowed out top… NOT LIKE THE CHEESY CUP ONES!**

**Anyways… Thoughts?**


End file.
